uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Dezo - dictionnaire étymologique
Dezo = dire (i-e deik-* = montrer, V/ diko, skr dídesti, diśáti, dēśayati = il montre, il sait, av daēs-''' = montrer, exhorter, skr '''distá-, distih = injonction, précepte, gr δεικνυμι, δεικνυω “deiknumi, deiknuô” = montrer, δικαζω “dikazô” = juger, lat dicere = dire, ' '> it, fr dire = esp decir, port dizer, roum a zice, got gateihan = indiquer, taikns = signe, miracle, aha zeigon, zeihhan > al zeigen, Zeichen = montrer, signe, hit tek-kuš-ša-nu-mi = je montre + i-e tenk-* = s'amasser, s'épaissir > ? lit teigti = affirmer, confirmer, let teikt = dire + gael deir = présent du verbe abair = dire infl. i-e sekw-* = remarquer, voir, montrer, gr ενεπω “enépô” = parler, dire raconter, επος épos” = parole, mot, discours, lat inseco = dire, raconter, vha, al sagen, ang say, neer zeggen, sué'säga', da sige, lit sakýti, let sacīt = dire, V/ '''sag' infl. i-e '''rēk-*' = ranger, arranger > vsl reštit = dire, rěč = accusation > rus реч “riétch’” = parole, discours, tch řeč = parole, langue, řiči = dire, sr reč = parole, reći = dire ) dezo adòj a = dire adieu à, faire une croix sur, dezo aj, dezo ne = dire oui, dire non, ane dezo u vok, u vord = sans dire une parole, un mot, je s’anlezi dezo = c’est difficile à dire, je s’anmozli dezo = il est impossible de dire, anuzi dezo = inutile de dire, av vu ekwa a de-zo ? = avez-vous qqch à dire?, i avev mol a dezo = j’aurais beaucoup à dire, radiò id novare avì dezen te je liuvev = la radio et les journaux avaient dit qu’il pleuvrait, avo nit a dezo = ne rien avoir à dire, i av nit maj a dezo = je n’ai rien à ajouter, he avì nun bun vok a dezo po ca = il n’a rien trouvé à dire en sa faveur, he av talvos u vord a dezo = il a toujours son mot à dire, det wa un dez to = fais ce qu’on te dit, dezo “bun dia” = dire bonjour, he dezì mo davo vo di = il m’a dit de vous donner ceci, dez ! = dis !, dezem= disons, vene beprù, dezem be Mardia = venez bientôt, disons mardi!, dez ho veno = dis-lui de venir, dez, i skuc ta (I) = vas-y, je t’écoute, deze ʒe ! = dites donc ! dezen se dezen = ce qui est dit est dit, sim dezen, sim deten (D.I.Es.R.SC.DaT) = aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, dezo siu dezad (A) = dire ce qu’on a à dire,dez ne te je s’ breken! = ne me dis pas que c’est cassé!, di dezen = ceci dit, id un doʒ dezo = et il faut dire, i doʒ dezo te ce s’mol lovi = je dois dire qu’elle est très jolie, i v’ne dezo ja du vose = je ne vous le dirai pas deux fois, tenez vous le pour dit, dezo eniwa = dire n’importe quoi, eniwa un moj dezo = quoiqu’on (en) dise, intra na dezen = soit dit entre nous, je it ane dezo (A.F) = cela va sans dire, cela va de soi, he s’ be min sepdes, ka dez i, ocdes = il a au moins 70 ans, que dis-je, 80, ka dez vu ov da ? = qu’en dites-vous ? ka moz i dezo gon da ? = que veux-tu que je dise à ça?, a ken dez vu da ? = à qui le dites-vous ?,ka ve liente dezo ? = qu’est-ce que les gens vont dire?, kim dezo ? = comment dire, comment dirais-je, kim dez un ? = comment dit-on…? ko it he ? - he dezì ne = où va-t-il ? - il ne l’a pas dit, dezo kwer veride a ekun (F.E.) = dire à qqun ses quatre vérités, dezo lais(im) = dire tout bas, laso dezo = laisser dire, ne laso dezo ja sio du vose = ne pas se le faire répéter deux fois, ne pas se faire prier, de leg dez klarim te… = la loi dit clairement que…, dezo luʒe = dire des mensonges, maj bun dezen = plus exactement, pour mieux dire, maj bun ne dezo ja = il est préférable de ne pas le dire, maj lezi dezo te deto = plus facile à dire qu’à faire, po dezo de min, de min te un moz dezo = c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire, pour ne pas dire plus dezo misa = dire la messe, un mojev dezo= on dirait, on aurait dit, vu mojev os dezo te ter se plati = autant dire que la terre est plate, da dez mol = ce n’est pas peut dire, da dez mol ov… = cela en dit long sur…, i moz ne dezo te i gus ancove = je ne peux pas dire que j’aime les anchois, i moz os dezo ja = je peux en dire autant, un moz os dezo = autant dire, i dezì ja, ne veri ? = je l’avais bien dit, n’est-ce pas ? nemo ru wa un dezì = retirer ce qu’on a dit, dezo nit = ne rien dire, dezo nun vok, nun vord = ne pas dire un mot, altem dezen, in alten vorde = autrement dit, dezo u prej = dire une prière, dezo a revizo = dire au revoir, sim dezan (I.E) = ce disant, sim un dez = c’est (du moins) ce qu’on dit, sim he dez = à ce qu’il dit, sim vu dez ! = que vous dites ! slogan wa esperte dez = au dire des experts, deze solem un vord = vous n’avez qu’un mot à dire, je ste nit a dezo (gon da) = il n’y a rien à dire (redire à cela), je ste poj a dezo = il y a peu de chose à dire, po dezo tal = pour tout dire, tal av ne viden dezen = tout n’est pas dit, un dez te = on dit que …, he dez te he skrivì no = il dit qu’il nous a écrit, po dezo veri, de verid = à vrai dire, dezo de verid, (tal de verid, solem de verid) = dire la vérité, (toute la vérité, rien que la vérité), ki da he vol dezo te… = il veut dire par là que…, is i voz dezo, is i voz voko sim = si j’ose dire, si j’ose m’exprimer ainsi, vu dez no in vi skrit te… = vous nous dites dans votre lettre que…, da dez tal (E) = c’est tout dire, cela dit tout, cela en dit long, dezo te ne = dire que non, da vid lejim dezen = c’est vite dit, i dezì ja ane volo = je l’ai dit sans le vouloir, dezo wa un men = dire ce qu’on pense, wim ~ dez = au dire de, selon le dire de, wim i dezì be telefòn = comme je l’ai dit au téléphone, wim i dezì jesta = comme je l’ai dit hier, wim un dez, wim un siud dezo = comme on dit, comme dit l’autre, wim Englane dez = comme disent les Anglais, i zav ne ka dezo = je ne sais que dire, i zelev dezo eke vorde ov = j’aimerais dire quelques mots à propos de, je s’ne de zoc a dezo = ce n’est pas la chose à dire, prov. '''Dez mo ki ken tu it, id i v' dezo to ke tu se' (E.F) = dis-moi qui tu hantes et je te dirai qui tu es,'' ' ' sio dezo = se dire (à soi) ≠ '' '''dezo a unaltem' = se dire l’un à l’autre “des hore” he dezì sio = “10h” se dit-il dezad = le dire, action de dire dezel, -zle (it detto, esp dicción, fr dicton, roum zicală, ang saying, rus поговорка “pogovorka”, pol powiedzenie, cr uzrečica, let paruna) = dicton dezen (al besagt) = dit De dezen skrivor = le dit écrivain dezor = celui qui dit Category:Étymologie